Alone? Never More
by Jalilah
Summary: Alone?   Never More .  In questa breve long, che parla di Remus e Tonks cercherò di raccontare com'è nata la loro relazione.
1. Chapter 1

Alone?  
>{Never More.}<p>

Soli? Mai più.

_"Le vostre labbra, datemele ancora! Poi prometto, mi basterà sognarvi..."_  
><em>John Keats.<em>

Ad una svolta.

**_Perché poi questo bisogno di amare?_**

**_Essere amati è più semplice e soprattutto non fa stare male._**

Era notte fonda, ma in una cucina di una vecchia casa un po' sbilenca, due donne chiacchieravano davanti ad una tazza di té.

«Come vanno le cose cara, ti vedo così sciupata» chiese Molly Weasley alla giovane che stava seduta davanti a lei.

«Oh Molly sono giorni così pesanti, specie dopo la battaglia al ministero» rispose Tonks con voce stanca.

«Per non parlare della morte di Sirius. Hai più sentito Remus?» chiese lei sapendo quanto dolore aveva portato quella perdita.

«Non è venuto nemmeno in ospedale a trovarmi...» rispose amareggiata.

Più di ogni altra cosa, oltre allo star male, le dispiaceva la freddezza di Remus nei suoi confronti. E non solo perché era incredibilmente attratta da lui, ma perché lo stimava come uomo, prima di tutto.

Erano mesi che non si vedevano. Remus la evitava, ormai ne era certa, da quella maledetta notte in cui tutto era cambiato. Non le sembrava ancora reale, quel giorno in particolare le sembrava un magnifico sogno, ma forse era solo l'inizio di un incubo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Era una serata come tante altre e stava bevendo del té con Remus dopo aver finito il turno al Ministero, aveva la settimana a completa disposizione. Al momento si era rifugiata nella biblioteca e chiacchierava del più e del meno, più che altro Remus parlava e lei ascoltava._

_Adorava la sua voce, come spiegava e la sua pazienza. Aveva proprio ragione Sirius, era un vero professore. Ma di quelli che amavano il loro lavoro e sapevano trasmettere le loro conoscenze._

_Sirius era salito a medicare Fierobecco, che si era fatto male, e li aveva lasciati soli. Da perfetta incapace, mentre leggeva curiosa i titoli sui dorsi, stava per inciampare, quando Remus la salvò dalla ennesima caduta._

_Ridacchiando si appoggiò a lui e diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Come farei senza di te?»_

_«Mi chiedo come mai sia tutta intera, nonostante tutto» osservò lui con un sorriso._

_«Ed io che credevo che me lo chiedessi solo per far ridere Sirius» rispose lei con una boccaccia._

_«No, mi preoccupo per te» affermò lui piuttosto serio._

_Le cose non stavano andando affatto bene._

_Metà degli Auror erano impegnati a star dietro alle follie di Caramell, che ora aveva spiccato un mandato di cattura per Silente con l'accusa di essere un sovversivo, ignorando completamente la minaccia di Voldemort._

_Sirius, alla notizia, aveva brindato al vecchio preside, omaggiandolo del titolo di Malandrino, cosa che aveva fatto ridacchiare sia Tonks che Remus, lontano dalle occhiatacce severe di Molly._

_«Dovrei baciarti più spesso allora» disse lei con una risatina, ma poi si accorse di cosa aveva detto e arrossì._

_Aveva appena detto a voce alta il suo più grande desiderio._

_Remus scosse il capo e la strinse più forte a sé. «Ninfadora...»_

_«Tonks...» lo ammonì lei allontanandosi da lui._

_«Tonks, io mi preoccupo sempre per te» ripeté ancora._

_«Non si direbbe sai?» disse lei improvvisamente triste._

_Altre sere avevano già visto quella discussione. Lui non aveva mai negato un certo interesse, ma non voleva condannarla a una vita da reietta._

_Tonks era stufa di sentire tutte le volte quella solfa. Ogni volta che lo ripeteva, lui si stringeva sempre più a lei. E lei custodiva, come preziosi gioielli, quei momenti. Sapeva di non poter chiedere di più, ma non poteva impedirsi di sperare._

_«Perdonami, se puoi» disse raggiungendola alla finestra._

_Lei continuava a dargli le spalle, lui gliele carezzò, facendo scivolare poi le mani lungo le braccia, e posando infine un lieve bacio sulla testa._

_«Lo vuoi davvero? A me non sembra. Fai tutto per farti odiare» rispose con voce dura._

_E come spesso accadeva, lui la costringeva a voltarsi, a guardarlo negli occhi e si facevano del male a vicenda. Un bacio, una carezza e poi l'oblio del piacere che cancellava tutto._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

«Tieni bevi un po' di té» disse riportandola al presente.

«Grazie Molly. Tra quanto arriva Harry?» chiese cercando di non pensare a nulla.

A pensarci bene erano passati solo due mesi da quella sera.

«Tranquilla non prima di domani mattina» la rassicurò lei. «Allora, cara perché non mi racconti cosa ti succede?» chiese cercando un modo per farla aprire.

«Che devo dirti, amo un uomo che per le sue stupide convinzioni fa finta di niente».

«Vedrai, capirà e ti chiederà in ginocchio di sposarlo» affermò Molly sicura.

«Magari, ma va al di là delle mie aspettative» rispose lei con un sorriso stiracchiato.

Improvvisamente qualcuno bussò alla porta interrompendo la discussione. Era Silente, e con lui c'era Harry.

«Molly grazie per il tè, e il conforto. Ora è meglio che vada» disse alzandosi.

«Cara verrai a pranzo domenica? Non è il caso di restare sola» disse lei cercando di strapparle la partecipazione. «Ci sarà anche Remus».

«No, davvero ho da fare. Grazie» disse prima di sparire.

Gli inviti a pranzo di Molly le ricordavano l'inizio di quell'avventura. E quando aveva conosciuto Remus. Era passato circa un anno da quella prima riunione a Grimmauld Place.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Voldemort era risorto da solo poche settimane, ma l'Ordine della Fenice era già in movimento. Silente lavorava instancabilmente per trovare nuovi combattenti, e lei era stata reclutata dal suo mentore Malocchio Moody insieme a Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_«Signori benvenuti» esordì Silente con voce grave. «Ci ritroviamo ad affrontare ciò che tutti abbiamo sperato non sarebbe più accaduto. Lord Voldemort è risorto» fece una pausa._

_«Il ministero non intende vedere la verità, sarà nostro compito vegliare sulla società magica» disse riprendendo dopo che il brusio di voci si era spento._

_«Dannato Caramell» borbottò Malocchio._

_«Sono lieto di presentare due nuovi acquisti» disse sorridendo. __«Gli Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt e Ninfadora Tonks»._

_Dopo le presentazioni, la riunione proseguì con alcune indicazioni. Spiegò come mai Sirius era tra loro, chi era il vero traditore e come Voldemort era ritornato in possesso del corpo._

_Raccontò perché Harry e i Potter erano l'ossessione del Signore Oscuro, e che sicuramente tra i suoi piani per l'immediato futuro c'era la ricerca di una profezia custodita al ministero. Oltre ovviamente il reclutamento di nuove forze._

_Vecchia e nuova guardia ascoltavano le parole della loro guida con attenzione._

_Ognuno di loro aveva un compito specifico, ad esempio Kingsley, che era responsabile della ricerca di Sirius, si era impegnato per depistare le indagini. Altri avevano compiti di sorveglianza, o di raccolta informazioni._

_«Silente ha detto che ti chiami Tonks?» le chiese Sirius alla fine della riunione._

_«Sì» rispose lei con un sorriso._

_«Quindi sei la figlia di Andromeda... forse non sai di me, ma lei è sempre stata la mia cugina preferita» spiegò Sirius abbastanza frettolosamente, forse non ne voleva parlare._

_«Sì che lo so!» rispose lei entusiasta. «La mamma mi ha detto molte cose su di te»._

_«Meglio non sapere» rispose ridacchiando, sollevato di non scorgere quel ribrezzo che aveva sempre paura di intravedere. «Lui è Remus, un vecchio amico» disse facendo le presentazioni._

_«È un vero piacere conoscerti. Ho sentito spesso parlare di te» rispose lei entusiasta di poterlo conoscere._

_«Da chi?» chiese perplesso._

_«Malocchio» rispose lei con semplicità._

_E in quello stesso momento i suoi capelli da rosa divennero grigi, fece sparire il naso e il viso si coprì di cicatrici._

_«Vigilanza costante» disse poi con voce gracchiante facendo ridere i due._

_«Occhio, se ti becca mentre fai la sua imitazione sono guai» disse la voce profonda e tranquilla di Kingsley._

_«Sciocchezze, ho fatto di peggio» rispose lei con un ghigno che fece ridere più forte i due malandrini._

_In breve tempo legò con tutti quanti. Adorava Sirius, sua madre le aveva raccontato molto spesso dell'unico Black finito a Grifondoro. Gli Weasley erano eccezionali, e poi... beh c'era lui. Sempre accanto a Sirius, schivo e riservato, peccato che lo sguardo ironico e la battutina sempre pronta dimostrassero tutt'altro._

_L'aveva subito colpita, c'era qualcosa in lui che la attraeva. Sapeva che era uno studioso della difesa contro le arti oscure e che a causa della sua condizione aveva avuto molte difficoltà. _

_Quando restava a cena nella sede dell'ordine, si faceva raccontare di Harry, della prima guerra. James, Lily e tutti gli altri. Ogni occasione era buona per parlare con lui, e ridere delle battute di Sirius._

_Fu lei, poi, a portare la notizia dell'attacco a Harry, e dare una mano a Remus per tranquillizzare Sirius. Quello fu il primo vero momento che passarono assieme, da soli. Si ritrovarono a notte fonda nella vecchia cucina a discutere._

_Più ci parlava, più se ne sentiva attratta. E non mancavano certo i momenti imbarazzati per via della sua sbadataggine._

_«Avvolte mi domando come tu abbia fatto a diventare Auror» disse Remus raccogliendo i cocci. «Ninfadora...»._

_«Non chiamarmi in quel modo... sono Tonks»._

_«Visto che mi chiami per nome, mi pareva carino ricambiare la cortesia» rispose lui con un ghigno malandrino._

_Sapeva bene che lei odiava quel nome ma si divertiva, come gli altri, a stuzzicarla._

_Tonks, come voleva essere chiamata, era davvero entusiasta di far parte di quel gruppo. E aveva accettato con gran piacere di far parte della squadra di recupero di Harry Potter._

_Quella sarebbe stata la prima vera missione extra agli ordinari compiti che ciascuno di loro aveva. Erano davvero in tanti e Moody coordinava la squadra._

_«Tonks, me la posso cavare con Sirius. Torna pure a casa, ci sarà qualcuno che ti aspetta» disse interrompendo quello strano silenzio._

_«Chi? Il mio gatto?» disse ridacchiando. «Nessun problema resto volentieri, so cosa vuol dire avere a che fare con un Black nervoso» aggiunse cambiando colore di capelli._

_«Non ci ho ancora fatto l'abitudine» disse indicando i capelli. «Non avevo mai conosciuto un Metamorfomagus»._

_«Sei uno dei pochi fortunati» disse lei con tono solenne._

_«Che onore» rispose accennando un breve inchino. «Io salgo di sopra» disse poi alzandosi._

_Questa reazione la stupì parecchio. Si sentì un po' sciocca, sperava, sempre, di attirare la sua attenzione, ma proprio quella sera non aveva fatto nulla e si erano trovati in cucina a chiacchierare._

_Si alzò anche lei, «Vado a casa» disse raggiungendo in fretta la porta per evitare di mostrare l'imbarazzo._

_E mentre usciva, si scontrò con Sirius, che rimase basito nel vedere le facce dei due. Remus come suo solito era la perfetta maschera dell'indifferenza, e sua cugina era più abbattuta e triste di quanto non fosse quando era arrivata._

_«Che succede?» chiese temendo un peggioramento._

_«Nulla» rispose Remus riponendo le tazze._

_«Moony...» disse con un ringhio._

_«Pad non è niente, doveva tornare a casa. Harry è al sicuro» rispose con la solita tranquillità._

_«C'è qualcosa che non mi dici» continuò lui imperterrito. «Se non riguarda Harry, allora chi?» chiese._

_«È tardi, meglio andare a dormire, sai bene che Silente sarà qui presto» replicò ignorando la richiesta di spiegazioni._

_«Al momento, come mi avete fatto notare, Harry non ha bisogno di me, ma tu Remus?» chiese ben sapendo che quello sciocco del suo amico lottava contro se stesso e i suoi sentimenti._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era inevitabile, al ricordo di quei momenti scappò una lacrima. Dopo quella sera qualcosa era cambiato nel loro rapporto. Non sapeva cosa lo aveva spinto per la prima volta tra le sue braccia, e ora se lo chiedeva. Voleva una risposta.

Aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che il suo cuore e la sua anima fossero già occupati, o comunque che non ne avrebbe avuto mai l'esclusiva. E forse era questo che gli permetteva di allontanarsi da lei senza soffrire, in apparenza.

Ma non riusciva a fare a meno di amarlo.

Che cosa non andava, allora? Remus non le aveva mai dato una risposta vera, e forse anche lei preferiva sapere che il suo cuore era devoto a un'altra persona.

✎ Info & Co.

In questi quattro capitoli cerco di analizzare il rapporto Remus/Tonks, dai primi incontri a Grimmauld Place fino alla morte di Silente.

Ho scelto di fermarmi a quel momento, anche se ci sarà poi un'altra crisi più avanti, credo che il più riguardi questo arco di tempo.

Le frasi ad inizio di ogni capitolo provengono dal film "Baciami ancora", e sono:

1. Perché poi questo bisogno di amare? Essere amati è più semplice e soprattutto non fa stare male. Una persona che ti ama incondizionatamente ti aiuta a ritrovare fiducia almeno in te stesso.

2. Di che altro abbiamo bisogno? Perché anche quando tutto potrebbe andare bene, c'è invece ancora qualcosa che continua a mancarti?

3. E' la vita che non hai vissuto che ti lascia questo buco dentro, o sono i sensi di colpa di cui non sei riuscito a liberarti ?

4. Forse è vero che si muore quando non si trova un posto dove affondare le proprie radici.

I primi due capitoli sono dal punto di vista di Tonks, anche se è un po' riduttivo dirlo in questo modo. C'è molto anche di Remus e di "terzi" come Sirius e Molly.

Gli altri due invece tendono a dare più spazio a Remus, anche se vale lo stesso discorso dei precedenti.

Ho cercato di "smentire" le frasi, soprattutto la prima, e spero di esserci riuscita.

✎ Info & Co.

Questa storia ha partecipato al contest "Titoli&Pacchetti" indetto da Nausicaa Black, classificandosi quarta.

La storia si divide in quattro capitoli, e alla fine pubblicherò il giudizio e punteggi ricevuti.

Per ora non ho molto altro da dirvi, grazie per aver letto e spero di ritrovarvi al prossimo capitolo!

Titoli & Pacchetti.

Autore

Jalilah (Efp), Missmost (forum)

Titolo

Alone, never more.

Personaggi

Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks.

Pacchetto

Baciami ancora.

Frasi

1. Perché poi questo bisogno di amare? Essere amati è più semplice e soprattutto non fa stare male. Una persona che ti ama incondizionatamente ti aiuta a ritrovare fiducia almeno in te stesso. Di che altro abbiamo bisogno? Perché anche quando tutto potrebbe andare bene, c'è invece ancora qualcosa che continua a mancarti? E' la vita che non hai vissuto che ti lascia questo buco dentro, o sono i sensi di colpa di cui non sei riuscito a liberarti ?

2. Forse è vero che si muore quando non si trova un posto dove affondare le proprie radici.

Genere

Introspettivo, romantico, missing moments.

Avvertimenti

Nda

In questi quattro capitoli cerco di analizzare il rapporto Remus/Tonks, dai primi incontri a Grimmauld Place fino alla morte di Silente.

Ho scelto di fermarmi a quel momento, anche se ci sarà poi un'altra crisi più avanti, credo che il più riguardi questo momento.

Spero di essere riuscita a rispettare i "dettami" del contest. I primi due capitoli sono dal punto di vista di Tonks, anche se è un po' riduttivo dirlo in questo modo. C'è molto anche di Remus e di "terzi" come Sirius e Molly.

Gli altri due invece tendono a dare più spazio a Remus, anche se vale lo stesso discorso dei precedenti.

Ho cercato di "smentire" le frasi, soprattutto la prima, e spero di esserci riuscita. E se non ho frainteso il film, credo sia anche quello il loro scopo (e tra parentesi, mi son ricordata perché avevo solo una vaga idea della trama, l'ho rivisto per levarmi ogni dubbio e continua a non piacermi. Spero di non perdere punti XD).

Jalilah .

Tutti i personaggi sono stati creati da J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Le vostre labbra, datemele ancora! Poi prometto, mi basterà sognarvi..."_  
><em>John Keats.<em>

La verità.

Una persona che ti ama incondizionatamente ti aiuta a ritrovare fiducia almeno in te stesso.

Di che altro abbiamo bisogno?

Il nuovo Ministro della Magia aveva disposto ulteriori misure di sicurezza, soprattutto per Hogwarts. Un gruppo di Auror fu assegnato a protezione della scuola, tra cui c'era anche Tonks.

E poi c'erano le attività dell'ordine. Poco prima dell'inizio della scuola era stata stabilita una riunione con tutti i membri.

La comparsa di Voldemort al ministero aveva portato un po' di scompiglio, specie ai piani dei Mangiamorte. Tutti sapevano che Silente e Harry non mentivano, era di nuovo tra loro.

Questo ovviamente implicava un cambiamento delle attività dell'Ordine. C'era bisogno di spie, Severus Piton era impegnato tra i mangiamorte e a Remus fu chiesto di infiltrarsi tra i lupi mannari capitanati da Greyback.

Il destino sembrava volerli allontanare definitivamente.

Era un'operazione rischiosa, ma era l'unico che poteva farlo. Tonks voleva parlarci prima che le loro strade si dividessero per un bel po' di tempo. E con la complicità di Molly, riuscì a trovare un po' di privacy con lui.

«Mi fa piacere sapere che stai bene, mi spiace di non essere venuto al San Mungo» disse senza aggiungere inutili spiegazioni, dopotutto era sempre così.

«Ho l'aria di una che sta bene, Remus?» chiese arrabbiata.

Non voleva usare quel tono, ma non era riuscita a trattenersi. E quelle parole lo colpirono, tanto da fargli abbassare il capo.

«No, ma se proprio ci tieni a saperlo è stupido stare male per me» rispose lui agganciandosi il mantello.

«Nemmeno tu puoi essere così stupido, Remus Lupin, da propinarmi quest'assurda risposta» rispose lei alzando la voce. «Perché non mi dici la verità, per una volta».

«La verità?» chiese con voce stanca.

«Non pretenderai che io rinunci a te perché hai qualche anno più di me. Non trattarmi da stupida, per favore» disse questa volta con voce bassa, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Non aveva più nemmeno la forza di gridare.

«Dora, è pericoloso e le mie non sono scuse, ma solo la descrizione della realtà» disse lui con la morte nel cuore.

«Ed io voglio cambiarla questa realtà, perché mi fa schifo» fece una pausa. «Preferirei sapere di essere stata una semplice avventura, ma non che non puoi perché hai paura per me».

«E tu sei quella che vuole la verità?» chiese avvicinandosi a lei, come sempre.

«Non ti avvicinare, lo fai sempre prima di scappare ed io sto sempre peggio» disse andando contro il suo stesso desiderio.

«Non sei l'avventura di una notte, sei straordinaria Ninfadora Tonks. Ma tu meriti di meglio, e quel meglio non sono io» disse lui con voce pacata.

«Se Sirius non fosse morto, tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto, non mi avresti ignorato dopo quella notte» disse lei per risposta. «Mi odi così tanto da ignorarmi?» chiese.

«Non ti odio, è stata Bellatrix a uccidere Sirius» ribatté lui severo.

«Allora dimmi perché non sei venuto al San Mungo, mi sei mancato» disse guardandolo negli occhi.

«Ho cercato un modo per dimenticare quegli attimi di felicità in cui eravamo un tutt'uno» ammise lui, prima di prenderla per mano e condurla lontano dalla Tana.

Erano fuggiti dalla Tana, e si erano smaterializzati a casa di Tonks.

Lui non disse nulla, si aggrappò a lei in cerca di un appiglio per continuare a vivere e non sprofondare.

Lei accettò di essere il porto sicuro di cui lui aveva bisogno, e forse sperava che capisse che doveva fare più affidamento su di lei.

Si ricordò quasi subito che presto ci sarebbe stata la luna piena, Remus era più istintivo, anche se cercava di metterci tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace.

Tonks era al settimo cielo, il solo sentire le sue mani lungo il corpo o la bocca che saggiava le labbra o il collo o le orecchie, le dava un senso di profonda eccitazione.

Era sempre così, l'oblio. Tutto passava in secondo piano.

Come in quell'assurda mattina.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_La biblioteca di casa Black, che stava in un piano intermedio della casa, era poco frequentato. Quel giorno non c'era davvero nessuno a parte loro due e Sirius che al momento era con Fierobecco._

_Loro due invece erano avvinghiati sul divano vecchio e logoro. Avevano appena discusso, ma poco dopo si erano ritrovati uno sopra l'altra._

_Avevano fatto l'amore, i loro respiri erano ancora lenti e profondi, quando Sirius ritornò in biblioteca, e li vide così. Dandosi dell'idiota e borbottando qualche parola di scuse si volatilizzò._

_Questo ovviamente bastò a Remus per prendere coscienza del fatto che si era appena lasciato andare, e dato che si era ripromesso di non farlo più, ora aveva decisamente un bel problema._

_L'arrivo del messaggio di Severus non diede loro tempo di pensare. Harry era corso al ministero preoccupato per Sirius, e dato che era una trappola, dovevano trovarli prima dei mangiamorte._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Piangere dopo che lui se n'era andato era quasi un abitudine, ma questa volta non lo fece. Cercò di non pensare a cosa fosse appena accaduto, di farsi bastare quelle attenzioni, di non pretendere qualcosa che lui non riusciva a darle.

Sapeva che doveva farlo, aveva un lavoro da fare e in quei mesi di lontananza forzata sarebbe riuscita a trovare un motivo per continuare la sua vita.

Mandò un piccolo bigliettino a Molly per ringraziarla dell'aiuto, che ancora una volta le aveva dato, ma trattandosi di un caso disperato non era cambiato nulla.

Era ora di prepararsi, doveva andare a Hogsmeade e organizzarsi per il nuovo incarico del Ministero. Aveva chiesto lei di essere mandata fuori Londra per tutto l'anno e Kingsley, che al momento era a capo degli Auror, non aveva fatto obbiezioni.

Chi invece era molto preoccupato era Moody, che non aveva mancato di farle sapere come la pensava. Le aveva detto chiaramente che era una sciocca, e un Auror non doveva e non poteva permettersi momenti di smarrimento.

L'aveva attesa alla Testa di Porco apposta, così le aveva detto. Che cosa avrebbe fatto senza il suo mentore? Ancora una volta, con i suoi modi burberi l'aveva spinta a dare il meglio di sé, a non cedere mai.

Ninfadora Tonks non avrebbe mai ceduto, anche malandata e a pezzi avrebbe lottato fino a che avesse avuto respiro.

✎ Info & Co.

Jalilah .

Tutti i personaggi sono stati creati da J.K. Rowling.


End file.
